Greasy Poetry
by Lilybet
Summary: What will happen when Snape's poem about Lily gets into the wrong hands? JPLE


**Disclaimer: The poem belongs to my wonderful Steffi, the plot idea is both mine & Steffi's, the characters sadly belong to J.K.**

**Setting: 7th year, Marauder era.**

xxxxxx

"What's this? Is our darling Sinvellus writing poetry?" Sirius's voice rang out in the corridor drawing attention to the good looking lad.

"Give that back, Black." Snape glowered, reaching for his wand.

"Now, now. Don't be in such a hurry Snivvy. It would make me think you don't want me to appreciate your writing." Sirius sneered, winking at James as the messy haired boy laughed at the blushing poet.

"Let's hear it, Padfoot. If you can read it under all the grease that is."

"Give it back." Snape repeated, raising his wand at the grinning pair.

"I don't think so." Padfoot's smile widened as moved the parchment out of the other's reach, "Here goes."

"Accio..." before Snape could finish the spell his wand was yanked out of his grasp as James disarmed him.

Clearing his throat Sirius began to read,

"Lily,

When I see your face across a crowd,  
hair aflame and skin as pure as snow,  
I burst and want to shout out loud  
how you make the cold room glow  
more than any star or moon would do,  
And how my heart only beats for you."

The silence in the corridor as he finished was palpable. Sirius shot a quick look at his best mate before levelling his wand at the author, "Snivellus, I never knew you could be so...eloquent. But maybe you should have chosen a different subject."

"What do you think you're doing Snivellus," James ground out between his teeth, "Writing about Lily?" the waves of angry heat were pouring off the boy as the crowd which had gathered looked avidly on.

"I, I..." Snape stuttered under the furious gaze of the possessive boyfriend.

"You what?" stepping forward till he was level with his mate, James pointed his wand at the unfortunate Slytherin. "You thought you could..." chocking on his words anger flashed in his eyes.

"James?" a light voice filtered over to the trio as the crowd parted revealing a bemused redhead, "What's going on?" she said as she took in the scene.

"Nothing, Lily-flower." Sirius said calmingly, not wanting her to get involved and inflame Prongs's protective streak further.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Lily said, her voice gaining a strident note. She noticed the parchment Sirius still held in his hand. "Accio parchment." achieving what Snape had failed to do she plucked the poem out of the air as it leapt towards her.

"Gah." Snape leapt forwards trying to keep the controversial paper out of her hands, only to do pinned up against the wall by an increasingly irate Padfoot.

"Lily..." James' anger had calmed slightly at the sight of his beloved Lily but he didn't really want her reading anything written by obnoxious greasy haired gits.

"Shh." Lily's eyes took in the sweet words quickly. "Wow," she said looking up at James, "This is really..." stepping forward she threw her arms around the perplexed boy,

"You're wonderful James Potter." she giggled, kissing him firmly.

"Wha..?" holding the girl James felt truly bemused.

Drawing back Lily looked him in the eye, "You did write this didn't you?" she said, a worried note in her voice.

"Me? um.."

A gagging noise was heard as Sirius stuffed a hastily grabbed tie in the true author's mouth.

"Of course he wrote it." he said, one hand holding the gag in place, "He's just a little shy is all." winking at the flushed girl.

"Aww." Lily sighed, kissing her grateful and slowly smiling boyfriend again. "I never would have guessed you'd be such a good poet."

Linking her arm in his she pulled him down the corridor away from the crowd, presumably to thank him more thoroughly.

Over the sounds of the hexes Sirius was now throwing at the gagged Slytherin, her voice could just be heard asking hopefully,

"Have you written any more?"

xxxxxx

**A/N: This is set in the same world as my other story 'Flaming Bras'.**

**Flames will be used to light the fires of creativity, reviews will be loved, cherished and replied to.**

**Keep reading.**


End file.
